Morino Ibiki
by Commander Zia
Summary: 7 things about Morino Ibiki. "He finds this idea quite funny, and gives a quiet laugh. Not the sadistic, threatening chuckle he's so well known for, but a small one of ironic amusement because, maybe, Morino Ibiki can be a little bit normal too."


I'm moving this from Century so that it will be noticed because Ibiki DOES NOT GET ENOUGH LOVE! I am less into this version of him than the one I've been creating in my head for the past few weeks because this was written a month or so ago, but anything will do for this man with only 6 pages of fics TT_TT Ibiki, I love you!

* * *

**M** o r i n o **I** b i k i

* * *

1. The first time Morino Ibiki was ever interrogated he was eleven years old.

It had only been for two minutes- only long enough for the rough Iwa-nin to dig his kunai into the skin under the boy's right eye and pull down so hard his cheek sliced through, the sharp blade's point clinking against his teeth. When his sensei had finally come skidding into the back room, his sword draw and glowing with chakra he'd been shocked to find the genin standing perfectly still, blinking serenely as the blood gushed down his face and soaked his light blue shirt. His sensei had quickly cut down the Iwa-nin but even then Ibiki didn't react, only touching the gaping wound on his face with his bloody finger tips, staring out blankly across the at the wall.

2. This was when Morino Ibiki first became interested in interrogation.

The previously loud boy spent most of his time people-watching, his fingers brushing the deep scar on his cheek. He still shouted and laughed but now his eyes were always scrutinizing; observing. Sometimes the boy would sit in his room and take his kunai in his hand and slice open his own skin. He wasn't the trivial sort of child to believe the pain gave him comfort; he wanted to know what angle of slice could induce the least and the worst amount of pain.

The first time Ibiki's team went on a mission above D-rank he'd tackled one of the bandits and tied him to a tree, back where his teammates couldn't hear the man's screams. His two teammates had found him an hour later, sitting calmly on a tree stump across from the bloody, barely recognizable mass of flesh still held to the tree with rope. Taro had gone stark white, turning to his teammate with a horrified expression of fear, and Aiko had promptly fell to her knees and thrown up all over the red grass. Ibiki just stared at them, smiling faintly, remembering for future reference that his teammates were not ones to tolerate gore.

3. Morino Ibiki was first captured by the enemy at age sixteen.

Not like when he'd been eleven and held hostage for a few minutes; real capture. The rogue nin had crept up to him and twisted his thin arms behind his back, letting them snap with a small 'oops'. A quick blow to the back of the skull and he'd awoken two days later in the damp, dull light of a small storage room. His bloody arms had been strapped out beside him and his feet had been locked under him, his body stretched out like an 'X'. He'd felt fear coursing through his veins, but even then he'd given an animalistic smile. His fingers twitched in excitement. He couldn't remember when he'd become so excited by the idea of pain. He wasn't a masochist and never would be; he was a sadist. But something in all sadists makes it impossible to ignore any form of pain, even their own.

4. It was only five weeks, as Morino Ibiki stumbled back into Konoha with only a previously blue jacket covering his bleeding, scarred form that people began to realize just what the quiet citizen-born ninja was capable of.

No one had believed him when he claimed he hadn't said a word. His two teammates and his sensei had been brutally murdered and it was obvious what had been done to him, his skin so tattered and thin, stretched taught over his broken bones. But after six months of interrogation the ANBU had to accept he had been telling the truth all along. It was then, when it was revealed that Ibiki really hadn't said a single one of Konoha's secrets, that the teenager began to truly be feared.

5. When people truly thought about it, Morino Ibiki was the ideal ninja.

He was always quiet and could gain information from anyone he needed it from and, most of all, he would never break. The small holes in his skull he eventually grew to cover with a bandana showed this to the world. And what was more, Ibiki didn't really care. He could care less if Konoha collapsed about his ears, the citizens' blood pooling at his feet. But something inside of him loved the thrill of the chase; the chase of the enemy, the chase of weakness, the chase of information. Ibiki was a true ninja, and that was what scared everyone most of all.

6. Morino Ibiki has only ever killed a human being in one shot twice in his life.

As a rule he will drag it on cruelly, scratching out their eyes and breaking their fingers and making them beg for mercy. He hardly ever tries to get it over with so soon. But once, once when he was small, he can remember. As he stood over the bleeding bodies lying on the carpet in front of him he'd stared straight ahead, just listening to the cries and whimpers of the woman. 'Please!' She'd cried at him as he stood above her, and he let his katana fall on her neck swiftly, and then down on her husband's. When everyone had heard of how Ibiki had killed his own parents out of mercy when their house was raided, everyone stopped looking at him with pity, but instead with fear.

7. Morino Ibiki knows he's not completely sane.

He knows normal people don't enjoy the sound of screams, but he doesn't care. He knows normal people don't spend their days torturing enemies and getting information from possible defectors, but in the end no shinobi is completely sane. And maybe Ibiki's a little bit different even then; maybe not all shinobi have giant scars crisscrossing their bodies because they've never quite been broken. Maybe he's a bit insane. He finds this idea quite funny, and gives a quiet laugh. Not the sadistic, threatening chuckle he's so well known for, but a small one of ironic amusement because, maybe, Morino Ibiki can be a little bit normal too.


End file.
